Ready Or Not
by lilred91
Summary: This is part two to Daddy Johnny! Johnny is tested at being a father. He and his now wife Elizabeth really want to start their family. Just how many kids do they each want?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The wedding.

It was a bright, warm, sunny day out. It had been a year since Johnny proposed to Elizabeth. Also, a few months since all the wedding planning was done. Today was the special day for the couple.

Johnny was in his dressing room pacing back and forth, nervous he was going to mess up. He also kept looking at the clock; there was an hour left before he had to go out and wait for Elizabeth to walk down the aisle.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Roy asked walking into the dressing room.

"Oh, hey Roy… great," Johnny replied back.

"I see that. That's also why you're pacing back and forth," Roy said with a smile, remembering how he felt the same way at his wedding.

"Oh shush. You already did this, so there's no pressure for you," Johnny said walking towards the mirror to start putting his tie on.

"Yeah well, you know I was the same way then." Roy saw Johnny having trouble with his tie; he walked over and helped him with it.

"So, are the other groomsmen here yet?" John asked letting Roy help him.

"Yeah, Chet, Mike, and Marco are getting changed down the hall," Roy said finishing Johnny's tie. "There you go."

Johnny looked at himself in the mirror. "Thanks, Roy."

Roy just smiled at his partner. At that time, the groomsmen came in wearing their dress uniforms. They then sat with Johnny with his leg bouncing up and down and constantly standing up to start pacing again, until it was time to go out to the ceremony.

Elizabeth had her hair and nails done. Her hair was up in a tight bun with a white wedding vail. Her nails were painted a light pink color. She then started to get into her dress with Joanne and her mother's help.

"Thank you again, Joanne for being my matron of honor."

"No problem; I'm thrilled to be," Joanne said with a big smile. "Thank you for letting Sally be the flower girl."

"I had to; she's like my niece." Elizabeth smiled back at Joanne.

The bridesmaids came in with their gowns on and their hair all done up. They were girls that Elizabeth worked with at the daycare. Each bridesmaid had a different colored dress. Joanne had on a light pink dress, while the other two had a light blue dress, and a light purple dress. They each had their nails painted according to their dress color. They all were wearing their hair half up, and the rest down. The flowers also matched each girl's dress.

Elizabeth had butterflies and Joanne could tell. She gave Elizabeth a pep talk and got her to be a little bit less nervous. "I know what you are feeling," Joanne started. "I was afraid of becoming a young widow. Hell, I'm still afraid of becoming a widow, but everything will be okay. I know we each had a few scares with our men, but they are strong. You know you have all the other wives to support you, too. Like one time Roy got injured pretty badly. I was waiting in the waiting area when some of the other wives came and helped me through it. This was when Roy and I first got married, also," Joanne said to help Elizabeth.

I'm scared of that. I mean, I almost lost Johnny, what about a year ago?" She sighed.

"Yeah, but he is a stubborn one." Joanne smiled.

Elizabeth smiled back. "Yeah that is true."

"Come on, it's almost time for you to get married," Joanne replied while Elizabeth's mom completed the finishing touches.

Joanne dabbed at Elizabeth's nervous tears with a tissue just as the music began to play. "That's our cue. Are you ready?"

Elizabeth smiled, squeezing Joanne's hand. She still felt a little anxious, but in her heart, she knew she was ready. This was what she wanted more than anything else in the world.

Joanne followed the bridesmaids into the foyer, walking a few paces ahead of Elizabeth. She entered the sanctuary, smiling as she walked past each pew adorned with a small bouquet of spring flowers in multiple shades of pastels to match the bridesmaids' dresses, and secured with a white satin ribbon. Her eyes moved ahead to the alter, decorated with white paper angels, wedding bells, and gold paper wedding rings. She gave Roy a quick wink as she took her place at the front, turning to await the first chords of the bridal march, and the grand entrance of the woman who had stolen the heart of John Gage.

Elizabeth's mom was sitting in the front row waiting for her husband and daughter to make that bittersweet journey down the aisle. On the other side, John's aunt and uncle were also sitting in the front. Johnny didn't have many people from his family he could invite, but he was glad he had a few who were able to make the trip to support the young couple.

Johnny was standing up front waiting for his wife-to-be to walk on down to him. Johnny had his award winning crooked grin on his face when he saw the love of his life walking towards him.

After the ceremony there was a reception. Everyone ate and made toasts to the happy couple. A lot of people were dancing. Chet was doing a lot of dancing with people he didn't know. That happened when Chet had a little too much to drink. Of course, he fell down a few times, doing the hustle, but he just laughed it off.

Johnny and Elizabeth had their first slow dance as a married couple. They danced to "You Are The Sunshine Of My Life," by Stevie Wonder. They both had agreed to that song being their song. They both were looking each other in the eyes, and smiling at each other. During the song Elizabeth put her head on Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny whispered to her, "I'm really happy to be with you. I love you." He then kissed her passionately on the lips.

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "I'm happy, too. I love you more."

People were taking pictures and after a couple minutes other couples joined them.

When the reception was over, Johnny and Elizabeth left to go on their honeymoon. Of course, the phantom couldn't resist the temptation of pulling a prank on his buddy on his wedding day. When Johnny got in the car a water bomb went off right in his face.

"Chet, you wait until I get back. I'll have something planned for you."

"Can't wait!" Chet shouted after him.

Chet and the rest of the A shift decorated Johnny's Rover with streamers and, of course, cans tied to the car, so when they drove off they would made clanking sounds. After all the planning and everything, they were both happy to get away for as much time as they could get and relax, and just be together. This was the best day of both their lives.

Four months later.

It had been four months since Johnny and Elizabeth's wedding. They were both excited to start their new life with one another. Now Elizabeth had missed her period. She and Johnny made an appointment to get a test drawn up. Johnny took Elizabeth to get her test done.

"I know it may be a little soon after getting married, but I do hope we are going to have a baby," Elizabeth said, taking Johnny's hand in hers.

"I feel the same way," Johnny replied and kissed her hand.

Once Elizabeth took the test, the doctor told her that was going to be a while; that she would call them with another time to come in and get the results.

Elizabeth couldn't stop looking towards the phone. she really wanted to know if she was pregnant again. If she was, she couldn't wait to start a family with the love of her life. She was picturing watching Johnny sitting on the couch with their baby boy or girl, and bottle feeding him or her. She could see him rocking them, playing with them.

Then the phone rang, Elizabeth jumped a little,being pulled away from her thoughts.

"Mrs. Gage?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is." Elizabeth replied back.

"Would you be able to come in to get your results at noon tomorrow?" The nurse had asked.

"Yes, that will work, thank you." With that they both hung up at the same time.

The next day Johnny left work for the appointment. Captain Stanley had arranged for another guy to come in for an hour or two while Johnny was at the appointment. They had to wait for about twenty minutes before they were called to the doctor's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gage." Doctor Reid came walking into the room.

"Yes, that's us," They said in unison.

"I just wanted to give you your test results in person instead of over the phone," Doctor Reid said handing them the test results.

They both took a look at the paper. They both looked up, and looked each other in the eyes, not believing this was really happening.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Friend

(Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency.)

Chapter 2

Johnny was still looking at Elizabeth with a big smile on his face. She was smiling back at her husband, and father of their baby girl or baby boy.

"Well congrats you two," Dr. Reid said with a smile on her face.

"Uh-uh thanks," Johnny replied looking away from the paper that said he was going to be a dad in nine months or so.

Dr. Reid smiled and left the room, so the happy couple could have their moment in the room.

"Well,I guess I have a room to get ready," Johnny said holding Elizabeth's hand.

"Yeah, but let's not wait until last minute," Elizabeth teased with a smile on her face.

"No problem. I'll work on it on my days off," Johnny promised. "I just wish we knew if it was a boy or girl."

"Yeah, but we can keep the same color. We can always change it later on," Elizabeth replied moving Johnny's bangs out of his eyes.

Johnny nodded. "I guess I should get you back home and head back to work. When I get off tomorrow, we'll go out for a celebration dinner. Wherever, you'd like to go, your choice."

Elizabeth kissed Johnny on the lips. "That sounds like a good plan."

Johnny drove Elizabeth home and went back to the station. He relieved Matt, who came in so he could make it to the appointment with Elizabeth. He was really grateful to him.

At work, of course Chet was nosey and had to know why Johnny was at the doctor's office. He wouldn't let up, and Johnny was getting annoyed.

"Fine! Chet you wanna know?" Johnny asked getting really agitated.

"Well, yeah," Chet replied while nodding his head.

"Elizabeth had an appointment, and she's pregnant. Now you have it."

"Oh, well congratulations. No need to worry; no tricks with diapers in your locker this time around," Chet said with a straight face.

"Thanks," Johnny said raising one of his eyebrows up, not believing his co-worker.

Roy and Johnny got dispatched out on a run. They got called to the beach, for a possible heat exhaustion.

When they got to the scene, they got their med box, bio phone, then rushed across the sand to get to their patient. It was the hottest part of the day, almost in the hundreds.

Roy got the bio phone ready while Johnny was taking the patients vitals. The patient was awake, but confused.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?" Johnny asked while checking his pupils.

"Uh, Freddie," He replied trying to swallow.

"Okay Freddie, can you tell me your age?" Johnny then asked taking his pulse.

"Just turned twenty I think." Freddie replied. Freddie, was saying something, but Johnny wasn't able to make out what he was trying to say. He then passed out.

Roy got a hold of Rampart. "Rampart, we have a male about twenty years old, possible heat exhaustion."

"10-4 fifty-one, what are his vitals?" Asked the familiar voice of Dr. Early.

Roy looked over at Johnny. "Pulse is 120 weak, and thready. Blood pressure 87/45, pupils are dilated and slow to react. His skin is pale, warm to the touch and dry. He also seems to be confused. He just passed out."

Roy relayed the information to Dr. Early. "10-4, if you can get some ice to cool down, and apply oxygen, IV rehydration. Transport, when ready."

"10-4, Rampart." Roy put the black phone down, and helped get the guy on the gurney.

While at Rampart, before the guys went back to the station, they had gotten more supplies. Dixie came on over to the nurses station.

"Hey, Dix, how's Freddie doin'?" Johnny asked taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Well, he's young, and of course will make it, but needs to learn to keep hydrated while he's out on a run," Dixie replied, taking a seat on her stool at the desk.

"He also needs to learn to go at a better time of day, not when it's the hottest part," Roy said closing the med box, and turning around to get him a cup of coffee.

"That's for sure," Johnny replied.

"Well, we all do stupid things, especially when we're young. I mean look at John here," Dix teased a bit.

"Exactly," Johnny replied, putting his cup down. "Wait a minute." Johnny realized what Dixie was implying.

"Come on, partner, let's get going." Roy said, pushing his partner away from the desk and towards the door.

"I'll be back," Johnny replied pointing his finger at Dixie.

"Oh, I know," Dixie said with a smirk on her face.

That night at the station, Johnny was standing outside to get some air,when he felt something brush his legs. He looked down and saw an orange tabby kitten. "Why do cats like me? First the mom who had her kittens on my bed, now you," He said more to himself than the kitten.

Johnny bent down and picked the kitten up. "I thought you would've run away, but sad to break it to you, we already have a mascot and he doesn't like cats." Johnny was talking to the kitten when it licked his nose.

Johnny sighed, "Well, maybe you can stay here tonight. I'll take you home with me in the morning," He said petting the cat.

Johnny went inside carrying the cat. "What you got there?" Roy asked walking over.

"Nothin'," Johnny turned so Roy couldn't see and walked to the refrigerator.

"Really, Johnny, come on." Roy kept pushing.

Johnny got some milk out of the fridge and got a bowl to pour some milk in for the kitten. "Oh,this? It's a kitten. You never saw one? Johnny asked with a smirk holding the kitten in front of Roy's face.

Roy took the kitten. "Of, course I have. But what are you going to do with him?" He asked petting the kitten.

Johnny shrugged. "I guess take him home. He does need a home."

"What about Elizabeth? Will she let you keep it?" Roy asked putting the kitten down so it could drink some milk.

"I don't need permission." Johnny said shaking his head and pointing to himself. "Do I?"

Roy smiled, shaking his head and walked away. "Do I, Roy?!" Johnny shouted. When Roy didn't answer, Johnny shrugged and went back to taking care of the kitten. "Elizabeth will love you." He kept petting the cat, trying to think of names to give him.

"Aww, Johnny, you have a soft side." Chet said with fake sniffles.

"Shut it, Chet."

"No, really, I think it's nice, you taking in a homeless pet. Even though it might have fleas or something," Chet tried to get Johnny to jump back.

"It doesn't have fleas. You have fleas." Johnny picked the cat up and walked to the dorms to get some sleep. He just really hoped he would be able to keep the cat. There were only a few more hours of shift left, so what could possibly happen with the little guy staying?

(thanks for reviewing and applying, Just one little request. if anyone has any pet names I can use please help. I'm bad at thinking of names. I just won't use the name Hunter due to that being one of my cat's name that had to get put down this last year. Thanks and enjoy!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency or it's characters. Only the ones I make up myself.**_

Chapter 3 The Kitten

The station got a call in the middle of the night. The alarms startled the little kitten that was sleeping next to Johnny. The kitten went running right under one of the bunks. Johnny didn't have any time to worry about the kitten that he still had to name.

The squad and engine were called to an apartment building on fire. It was so bad that that Captain Stanley who had to place another alarm to bring in other stations to come help them out.

Back at the fire house, the little kitten was still startled a bit he made a accident on Chet's pillow. After he settled down he then decided to go do some exploreing. The kitten heard snoring coming from the kitchen. He got into the kitchen, while the door was left open a crack, just enough for a tiny kitten to make it through. The kitten crouched down and slowly made his way over to the couch where basset hound named Henry was sleeping. Once the kitten knew he was in no danger, he went over to Henry's food and water dish and started to drink. Henry laid there watching the new critter in the fire house.

After he finished drinking, the little kitten went looking around again. He went over to Henry and started to paw at his nose. All of a sudden the kitten's claw hit Henry in the nose, and Henry got angry and ran after the kitten ran up the kitchen chair and onto the table. While Henry was going after the kitten he accidently knocked over the trash can, with trash going all over the place.

When the little kitten got tired out from exploring and being chased around the kitchen he went to find a comfy place to nap. The little kitten was a brave had thought that Henry and himself were friends. He jumped up on the couch where Henry was and climbed up on his back, falling asleep. Henry just looked over his shoulder and saw the little critter sleeping. He didn't really care that he was there, and put his head back down.

When the squad and engine returned three hours later, B-shift was there to take over, they were in the locker room getting ready for their shift. One of the B-shift workers went into the dormitory to clean up a bit .When he got to Chet's bed, he saw there was a little present on his bed. Gary from B-shift went over to the bed, seeing the wet yellow spot. He picked up the pillow and took a sniff. After smelling it,he threw the pillow back down on the bed. "Oh I have to make fun of Chet for this one," He said to himself.

Gary decided to find A-shifts captain. He saw Captain Stanley walking into the kitchen and he then followed him in there."Captain Stanley?" Gary had asked,trying to get his attention.

Captain Stanly was just standing there taking in the mess that he walked in on, his jaw clenched tight.

Gary cleared his throat, and that got Captain Stanley's attention.

"Uh, yes, what can I do for you Gary?" he asked.

"Well I just got back from the dormitory and found a wet spot on Chet's pillow. Did something happen that he decided to pee on his pillow?" Gary asked. "Also what happened in here?"

"I know what happened. I'll take care of it; thanks for bringing that to my attention." Captain Stanley gave him a small smile.

Gary left Captain Stanley and went to finish getting things ready for the shift.

"GAGE! GET IN HERE NOW!" Captain Stanley shouted for Johnny.

Johnny rushed into the kitchen, "Yeah Cap?" He replied looking around at the mess.

"You are going to clean this up, and take care of Chet's bed. then you are to go and take that cat home."

Hank gave Johnny orders in a stern voice.

"Ahh, yes, sir." Johnny went to clean up after his little friend.

Once he cleaned everything up, he showered and got changed. He put on a brown button up shirt and some blue jeans, tucking in his shirt, and got his hiking boots on.

Johnny then picked up the kitten off of the floor, where he tried to see what all the noise was and drove home.

"You sure are a little monster," Johnny spoke to the kitten, that was sitting and meowing in the passenger seat.

Johnny pulled into his driveway."Now,you behave here, or you'll get dropped off at a farm or somethin'." He grabbed the kitten and went into the house. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up when Johnny came through the door.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Johnny said with his crooked grin.

"Hi," she replied with a confused look on her face.

"Look what I found." He showed her the little kitten. "Can we keep him?"

Elizabeth got off the couch and went over to see the little guy. "Well, " she started. "I suppose you thought of some names already?"

Johnny then smiled again. "I like Rusty."

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, I would hate to see him in a cage. I guess we can keep Rusty here. He is just lucky he is so cute, and that I like cats." She smiled holding and petting Rusty.

"We just have to go out and buy him some supplies," Johnny said as he watched Elizabeth pet and bond with Rusty.

"Will he be okay alone?" Elizabeth asked Johnny.

"I think so, he uh…he did kinda' make a mess at the station. We will only be gone an hour" Johnny explained.

"If you think so then, okay." Elizabeth grabbed her purse and put Rusty down on the couch.

Johnny and Elizabeth ran to the store to get everything they needed for Rusty.

(_**I want to thank my beta for teaching me a lot these past couple months, and checking my work over. I want to thank pen4lew for helping me with the name of the kitten. thank you to all who read and review. Thank you all so much!) **_


End file.
